


Fun With Roommates

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Quickies [2]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: F/M, Multi, Roommates, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Just a random story I wrote about two favorite waifus.Intentionally written as a first-person narrative.





	Fun With Roommates

Recently my roommate Esdeath and I got a new addition to our household when our old roommate Ako Tamaki abruptly moved out. My schedule was too busy to interview potential roommates so I let my roommate Esdeath conduct interviews and choose a new tenant. When she told me that she had chosen a roommate she referred to the new roommate as a "hot Asian chick." This had my curiosity piqued immediately since I thought for certain that Esdeath would have chosen an attractive male roommate if only for eye candy. A few weeks later at the end of the month, our new roommate was scheduled to move in and she emailed me to arrange a time when I would be home to give her the keys and help her move in. When she showed up I was impressed with how cute she was. Her name was Saeko Busujima and she was a captain of Fujimi High School's Kendo Club.

Over the next few weeks, the three of us hung out sporadically at home but not too often since all of our schedules were different and demanding. Finally, one night as we were watching TV we decided we should all make it a point to go out together just the three of us the next weekend. On the following Saturday night, we all dressed to the nines and went out and hopped from bar to bar, drinking more and more along the way. On a downtown street, we were walking past a strip club and Esdeath told Saeko that she and I had gone there once before together. We had, once on a lark and had a great time admiring the different dancer’s bodies talking about what we admired in a woman’s body and I always had thought Esdeath to be very straight until that night when I began to wonder. 

When Esdeath suggested we go in, Saeko immediately acquiesced, much to my delight naked dancers were never a bad thing. At the club we watched the dancers strip and we all talked about how attractive – or not – they were. It became obvious throughout the conversation that neither Esdeath nor Saeko were as straight as I had assumed. They both talked about how hot the different dancers were and seemed to be really turned on by watching them. At several points, we were complimenting each other on our bodies and began talking explicitly about sex and different things we had fantasized about. I was incredibly turned on by the time we left the club and mentioned with a laugh to my roommates that I needed to get home and have some "private time" to relieve myself. Saeko and Esdeath laughed and agreed that they were pretty turned on as well. 

In the cab, we were still laughing but obviously still thinking about sex. At home, we started going about our normal bedtime routines and I started getting ready to shower off the smoke smell from the bars. At the bathroom door, I was met by Esdeath with her bath towel wrapped tightly around her body. Esdeath is tall and very thin and has small but perky breasts and her towel wrapped around them raised her towel up barely high enough to cover the top of her legs and ass. We laughed again and she suggested I shower first. I suggested she just hop in with me half-jokingly, but to my surprise, she said okay. I still thought she must be joking and went ahead on to the bathroom but she followed me in and dropped her towel to the floor. I admit my jaw probably dropped. She was very lean and her small breasts were capped with enormous dark brown nipples to match her eyes and hair. She giggled at my shock and tugged at my towel pulling it off, exposing my swelling cock. Her eyes lingered on it for a second and then proceeded to turn on the hot water in the shower. I figured I was on a roll and the bathroom door was still wide open. 

"Why don’t we see if Saeko wants to hop in with us?" 

Esdeath said sure and called out to Saeko who came to the door, already in t-shirt and shorts for bed. This time it was her turn to drop her jaw at the sight of us standing naked together in front of her. 

Esdeath said, "Hey hop in the shower with us." 

The look on Saeko’s face told me she was not ready for this but to my surprise, she tore off her shirt revealing two nicely shaped and nicely sized breasts. Saeko tended to wear oversized or loose t-shirts that didn’t show off her figure too well but I was pleasantly surprised to see shapely round breasts that hung gently on her frame with small pink nipples atop the mounds. She dropped her shorts to reveal a well-trimmed bush between her legs and hopped in the shower ahead of Esdeath and me. We quickly joined her to find the fit enjoyably tight. Esdeath stood between Saeko and me and I knew she liked this central position of attention. I obliged her by grabbing a bottle of soap and lathering myself up and Esdeath’s tight back. I kept looking down at her ass right in front of my hard cock and let my hands drop to cup her ass cheeks and at the same time stepped closer towards her so that my erect cock touched the inside of her thigh. 

In front of her Saeko was soaping up as well and I watched her drop her head back under the hot shower and the hot water cascade over her petite body. I was anxious to watch these two touch one another and I said, "Esdeath why don’t you wash up Saeko’s back too?" 

This was all the prompting Esdeath needed and she stepped towards Saeko and pressed her body up against Saeko’s and I watched her hands reach around the front of Saeko’s body running up her stomach and cup Saeko’s breasts. It turns out Saeko was very vocal, and let out an elated moan as Esdeath’s soapy hands rubbed her breasts. 

"Oh, hmmmm…" She was vocalizing and moaning but said very little as we all clutched one another tighter and my cock was now squarely between Esdeath’s legs and I knew she was feeling it pressing up against her pussy, throbbing to be slipped in. Esdeath turned to face me and let her hands run up and down my chest and stomach several times before letting them settle on my cock which she took in both hands and slowly stroked she let it slide between her legs. I pushed to move it inside her but as turned on as she was she refrained. Instead, she pulled Saeko around between us and pushed Saeko back up against me so that my cock was pressed between her ass cheeks. 

In front of her, Esdeath was rubbing hot soapy water against Saeko’s breasts and stomach and down between her legs. I thrust my cock up deep into her legs and felt Esdeath’s hand take my cock and push inside Saeko’s wet pussy. I thrust as deep as I could go and Saeko let out a wonderfully contented moan. I began to push in and out and Saeko doubled over to take my cock deeper inside her. Esdeath was reaching underneath her and massaging her tits in her hands. I was delirious for a second feeling how good it was to be deep inside Saeko’s wet pussy. Then I felt something else. It was Esdeaths hand rubbing Saeko’s clit while I was fucking her. Saeko went wild, moaning and calling both our names. This just made me even more turned on and I couldn’t take it. I told Saeko I was going to come inside her and this seemed to trigger her own orgasm as she let out a high pitched moan and started convulsing. I came intensely inside her and held my cock inside her as long as I could before extracting. 

Esdeath looked at me and said, "I hope you have more in you for me." I was exhausted but also instantly ready to go again. 

"Yeah," I said. "Let’s all go upstairs to your room." 

We cut off the shower and hopped out barely stopping to dry ourselves – what was the point when we were just going to get just as wet again? We all raced upstairs and hopped into Esdeath’s warm soft bed. We all plopped down and I said to Saeko, "Let’s give Esdeath a treat now." 

Esdeath seemed quite pleased by this idea and we lay her between Saeko and I and the two of us began to suck on each of Esdeaths nipples while our hands explored and ran over every inch of her body, still steamy, hot and wet from the shower. Esdeath’s hand found my cock and I looked over to see her other hand rubbing up inside Saeko’s legs rubbing vigorously. This felt good but I wanted to treat Esdeath especially after the shower so I took her hand off my cock and began to kiss down her stomach and between her legs. She began to moan louder as she felt my lips and tongue moving closer and closer to between her legs and anticipated my intent. I could feel the heat from between her legs and dove into her pussy sucking on her lips and licking at first with long wet strokes until she began to breathe heavily and I felt her lips swell in my mouth and I took her clit in my mouth and began to suck intensely. Looking up I watched Saeko sucking and licking her right breast and fondling her left breast in her hand, pinching and massaging her nipple. The experience of having two mouths and four hands exploring her body and focused on turning her on was obviously driving Esdeath crazy and her bucking made it a challenge to keep my mouth focused on her clit. I had to struggle to maintain a constant rhythmic suction on her as her hips raised and convulsed. I was so swollen and hard again at this point that I knew if I didn’t fuck her I would come right there on her bed. 

I moved back to her side and pulled her over on top of me face-up. I pushed her to sit up on top of my cock and tried to push it inside her. As wet as she had been in my mouth I expected to slide in but I found myself forcing to push my way in. This just turned me on even more. I slowly and persistently continued to push my way inch by inch. Slowly I made my way deeper and deeper and with each little inch Esdeath let out a louder and louder moan until finally, I was inside her deep, up to my balls. I waited until I was deep inside her and pushing in and out of her, sliding easily up and down and pulled her back to where she was lying prone atop me. Saeko began to suck on Esdeath’s nipple again but I reached around and pushed her head down between Esdeath’s legs. Saeko obliged and kissed slowly down Esdeath’s stomach and began to slowly massage her clit with her tongue. This was making Esdeath crazy again. 

I was lying beneath Esdeath, fucking her from behind with both hands reaching around rubbing her nipples between my fingers while Saeko was massaging her pussy with her fingers and tongue. After less than a minute of this Esdeath exploded in what sounded and felt like the most intense orgasm I have ever heard from a woman. She must have screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear and it went on for at least a full minute or two. Throughout it, I continued to thrust and Saeko continued to suck her juices. Finally, she pulled herself off my still hard cock. I felt like I was ready to burst again and I grabbed my cock and continued to stroke myself. Even I was surprised at how swollen and hard I was. Saeko began to help by grabbing my cock out of my hand but I pulled her down on top of myself and slid my cock between her tits. She quickly helped out by squeezing my cock between her beautiful tits. 

I was as turned on as I had been all night but I needed Esdeath to be a part of this so pulled her over on top of my face and sucked on her nipple. This pushed me over the edge and I erupted with an enormous orgasm and came all over Saeko’s tits, which she licked up off my stomach and her tits with her soft tongue. We lay together afterwards in Esdeath’s bed with Esdeath between Saeko and myself waking long enough to kiss and hold one another throughout the night.


End file.
